Fuji's Box
by Linnea7299
Summary: Fuji asks Eiji to keep a box for him overnight, but he's not allowed to open it. Metions of TezuFuji. Warnings: Perverted!Fuji implications


This is just a little story I wrote on a whim at the beginning of the school year.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was, it isn't. Now go away or I'll pour a cup of scalding hot emo on you!

o

"Hello Eiji," Fuji said, coming up behind his friend as they finished up tennis practice.

"Nya! Fujiko-chan!" The red haired boy spun around to face Fuji.

"I was wondering if you'd hold onto this package for me until tomorrow. You see I don't want my family to get into it," Fuji held up a small brown-paper wrapped box.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji bounced up and down, looking curiously at the box.

"But you have to promise me you won't open it!" Fuji cracked open his eyes a touch for emphasis, making Eiji stopped mid-bounce and look at his friend inquisitively.

"Fuji!" Tezuka's deep voice called from across the courts.

Fuji turned and looked at his boyfriend before swiveling back to the cat-like boy, "I need to go, Mitsu-chan wants me. See ya'!" The tensai placed the package in his friend's hands.

Kikumaru looked down at the box he held, obviously intrigued. "Kikumaru-sempai!" Eiji turned to see Momo standing at the front of the clubhouse with Ryoma.

o

Eiji sighed. "I'm home..." Momo and Ryoma had eaten through a month's worth of his allowance at the burger place. As he kicked off his shoes and threw down his backpack and tennis bag a red-haired faced peeked from the stairwell.

"Eiji-chan!" His smiling older sister enveloped him in a hug, squishing him into her chest.

"Nya! Nee-chan! Be careful!" He frowned as he held up the box. "Fujiko gave me this box to keep safe!"

"F-Fuji-kun gave it to you?" The pink-haired girl's eyes widened abnormally as she stumbled back a few steps.

"Hoi! Hoi! He said not to open it!" Kikumaru beamed a smile at his sister.

"Eiji! Whatever you do don't open that box!" She stumbled back, tripping over the strap to her brother's tennis bag, before pushing herself up and scrambling back up the stairs.

The acrobat frowned a bit before shrugging it off as one of those 'weird girl things' that Oishi had told him about.

o

Later that night he sat cross-legged on his bed with the box in front of him.

He reached for it before drawing back. "No, Fuji said not to open it! Fuji trusts me not to open it!"

He grabbed the box and strode over to his closet, putting it on the top shelf. Then he shut off the light and went to bed.

Out of sight, out of mind, ne?

o

Fuji opened the door to the clubhouse to change for morning practice and was tackled by one extremely tired looking red-head.

"What is in this Fujiko!?" He demanded from him place straddling the tensai's hips.

"You really didn't look?" Fuji sat up under his friend.

"No..." Eiji moved off his classmate.

"Alright," Fuji stood up and dug through his backpack, "Could you shut off the lights?"

Eiji did before sitting on the bench where he knew his friend was, the box sat between them.

Fuji produced a small laser keychain and opened the box. He produced a film canister. Eiji also noticed some negatives for pictures laying inside of the box, creating a reason for the lights being turned off.

"What are the pictures of, nya?" His red locks fell into his eyes when he tilted his head.

"Hm." Fuji's eyes opened, and he smiled lecherously, sending startled chills down his friend's spine.

"Fuji? Why are the lights off?" The mellow baritone belonging to their captain filtered into the dark room.

The film was dropped back into the box, which was shut quickly. Fuji stood and turned toward the captain, the box now behind his back, "No reason, Mitsu-chan."

Tezuka stepped to one side to see the half-hidden person behind his boyfriend, Kikumaru Eiji.

The acrobat was a pale white as he looked between his best friend and captain. "O-on second thought I don't think I want to know Fujiko!"

o

-shakes finger- Naughty, naughty Fuji! -laughs-

Yes, Eiji's sister is randomly made up...well sort of...He has siblings, but my description of her is made up...

Yeah, it is a pointless fic...review please!


End file.
